People can watch broadcasting contents and can be provided with various contents, such as contents on demand (COD), games, news, etc., in real time through Internet networks, which are connected to each home, in addition to existing broadcast media with the help of the development and commercialization of a digital-based digital television broadcasting technology.
Further, an internet protocol television (IPTV) is recently getting more and more attention. The IPTV means a service that provides information services, moving picture contents, and broadcasting contents to a television receiver using a high-speed Internet network.
The IPTV may be said to be one type of digital convergence from the viewpoint of a convergence of Internet and television. Also, a difference between the IPTV and the existing Internet TV is that a television receiver is used instead of a computer monitor and a remote controller is used instead of a mouse.
Only if a television receiver and a set-top box are connected to an Internet line, the IPTV can be used. Therefore, a user, which is not familiar with a computer, can simply perform Internet search as well as can be provided with additional services and various contents, such as movie watching, home shopping, home banking, on-line game, MP3, etc., which are provided by Internet, by using a remote controller.
However, the above-mentioned IPTV can use only broadcasting contents (limited number of channels) that are provided through broadcasting media, such as broadcasting network, by contents providers or service providers. As a result, a need exists for a display device capable of providing more various contents to a user and a method of controlling the same.